Death is Rebirth
by javapop
Summary: Miroku is dead, and Sango is handling it badly. Will she be able to replace it with a new love that is presenting itself to her? Don't ignore the rating if adult situations offend, love.


Sango's eyes flitted across the scene, taking it all in. Death was all around her, the wind dare not blow, no creatures make a sound.

Naraku, dead.

Miroku, dead.

Kagome, dieing, and Inuyasha tending to her.

Sango crashed to her knees, fighting against tears. She refused to waste them over Miroku, who cheated on her endlessly. Not that she could cry- dehydration racked her body, making her weak. She had used her strength, and now it was time for her body to recover. Her vision blurring, she collapsed into darkness.

_Two days later..._

"Sango, how are you feeling?" Inquired a voice overhead. Sango's eyelids parted slowly. As her sight returned, she saw she was laying on the ground. There was grass beneath her and a quiet stream flowing on course. It was a beautiful sight, to be sure, but Sango was in no position to appreciate it. She merely grunted a reply before turning her head.

"I feel so.. empty, Kagome," she began slowly. "I am in less pain physically, but I fear I may take a while to heal these wounds mentally."

Kagome nodded before leaving Sango. Relief washed over her when she was left alone with Kirara. The demon neko nuzzled against Sango's side before curling up to sleep. Sango smiled at the scene. How wonderful it must be, to be a cat. Not having to worry about petty human emotion, or losing the only man who ever made you feel beautiful. Sango cringed. Miroku. Hatred bubbled inside her at the thought of his name. How many times had he touched other women, when he swore that Sango was the only woman for him?

She now stood up, fueled by her hate. She no longer felt tired, or lonely. She did, however, feel sick from the lack of water. She made her way to the stream and dropped to the ground, drinking heavily. She drank so long and fast that she threw up, only to start drinking once more, just as strongly.

"Sango, you're gonna get sick."

Sango flew to her feet instantly and whirled around. She found herself looking at a her hanyou friend, Inuyasha. He was taller than she, with flowing silver hair and eyes golden as the sun. All of her anger dissipated, and a weak smile planted itself on her face.

"I realize that, Inuyasha. Thank you for your concern."

"Feh. I just can't stand the sound of you heaving out your insides."

Under normal circumstances, she would have laughed at his stubborn dislike for human actions, but the laugh did not come. She only dragged her gaze to the ground, saying nothing. Inuyasha took a step towards her before saying, "Sango, I know how hard this on you, but for your sake and the sake of the group, I think you need to stop dwelling on the past and get over the houshi. It's stupid."

Sango glared up at him. "How _dare_ you?! I have done absolutely nothing to you, and here you are telling me my feelings are obsolete, and I am _hurting_ the group by being sad?! Ugh!"

"Sango, I didn't mean--"

"Save it!"

With that, she tore off, mumbling to herself in anger. "Why? Why is he so.. gah! I can't even stand to think of him!" Not long before she stopped running did she realize she had no idea where she was. Not only that, but she was weaponless, and without Kirara, who was dozing innocently by Hiraikotsu.

Panic flooded her, took over her sane thoughts and clouded her judgment. She felt like a mouse, about to be consumed by a snake: confused and vulnerable. She spun around in circles, not remembering the way she came. In her haste she had not thought to remember her surroundings.

She hid her face in her hands, trying to collect herself.

"Okay. I am alone in the woods, weaponless, and lost. What am I going to do?" She clutched her head in exasperation.

"Are you sure you are alone?"

The voice she heard caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She looked all around, but saw no one.

"Show yourself, coward!" She allowed her anger to mask her fear, and her voice certainly sounded more sure than she felt.

The mysterious voice returned, this time in a cruel laugh.

"I can smell your fear, human."

Sango jerked her head towards the sound to see Naraku walked out from the shadows. Confused thoughts crashed through her mind.

"But.. you're not.. you're supposed to be--"

"Dead? Ha. You thought your friend's little Kaze no Kizu would defeat me?" He took a menacing step towards Sango. His eyes showed malice, sadism, and.. lust?

"Why would I allow myself to be defeated when there is so much left undone?" He leaped at Sango, successfully knocking her to the ground. He maneuvered his knees and shifted his weight so that he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

She tried to fight against him, punching, kicking, anything- but he was stronger than her. He smirked.

"Give up, human. You are mine to do with what I wish, and I assure you, no one is coming to help you." He shoved his tongue into her mouth, despite her efforts to go against him. She bit his tongue, hard. Pulling away, he slapped her.

"Do not fight me, or I will hurt you worse than I already plan to."

He took his hand and slid it across her collar bone, sliding down to her covered breasts. He lifted his weight just a bit to rip off her kimono.

Sango felt the her legs being temporarily freed and kicked him back. He tumbled off her in surprise, and Sango was sprinted in a random direction. The trees ripped at her hair and tattered kimono as she tried to flee Naraku.

She reached a clearing and stopped. She had run as far as her still weak body could take her, and she hoped it would be enough.

"You will wish you hadn't done that."

xxxxxxxxxx

Woooh, first chapter done. I haven't written a fic in like, a year, so sorry if it is kind of blagh. I wasn't quite sure if Kaze no Kizu was the proper spelling, so... yeah. I will only put the next chapter up if I get at least ONE review. I am not going to write something that no one will pay attention to. SO I am greedy, you'll get over it. ;)


End file.
